El deshielo de tu corazón
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: [Inspirado en Downton Abbey] Sasha es una joven viuda que anhela su libertad, pero las cosas resultan no ser gratas cuando su esposo la obliga a casarse con su hijo bastardo para no dejarla en la calle. #Saspros #FicCorto #SlowBurn


Y pues anduve connesta idea en la cabeza todo el día, y no iba a avanzar en la otra historia si no la sacaba xD asi que bueno, aquí estamos.

Debo decir que la culpa la tuvo volver a ver la primera temporada, de una de mis series favoritas: _Downton Abbey._ Todo en esto está ambientado en esa época, e inspirado en la serie, además de cierto romance tonto a lo Jane Austen, asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

El castillo/mansión que se usa como el lugar donde vive Aspros si existe, asi que pueden buscarlo en gugul (?)

Los vestidos de Sasha son todos al estilo Eduardiano, asi que gogleenlo, honestamente amo esa moda 3 jajaja.

Debo acotar también, que: ésta historia contara solo con cuatro o cinco capitulos, por lo que será menos pesada que mi actual proyecto.

En fin xD no las aburro más con las notas asi que...

 **Abaddon Dewitt**

—O—O—O—

Cuando Hades murió, Sasha pensó que sería liberada de sus cadenas, el anciano había cedido a sus males y murió en la paz de una cama caliente por la madrugada. Ella no lo odiaba, de hecho sentía algo parecido a la compasión, pero tampoco tenía amor hacia el hombre que fue su esposo.

La habían obligado a casarse con él, las mujeres solo eran yeguas de cria y carne fresca para el mejor postor, sobre todo las mujeres como ella, bonitas y con la necesidad de sostener una familia en banca rota, la importancia del apellido era primero que su humanidad. Estaba aun fresco en su memoria el día que Hades tocó a su puerta y la mirada de culpa en los ojos de su padre.

«— _Serás la esposa de Lord Hades, es un honor, y sobre todo tu deber... Eres una muchacha hermosa hija, y cuando tengas tus propios niños lo entenderas_.»

Pero no hubo tiempo para los hijos y menos lo entendió. Solo tenía quince años...

Su noche de bodas fue una pesadilla, el hombre le había arrancado el vestido, la puso en cuatro y no fue amable ni atendió a sus suplicas, la lastimaba, hasta que alcanzó su placer. La niña se encogió en la cama, llorando en amargo silencio, jamás debía oponerse, responder ni quejarse.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró al acoplamiento, Sasha miraba a la ventana e imaginaba que era un pajaro, escapando lejos, dejando que sus alas la llevaran a un lugar lejos, muy lejos de la pesadilla. Y así pasaron dos años.

El abogado de la familia se presentó apenas una semana después de que su marido falleció, y cito a todos los familiares en el testamento del Barón.

Pandora como siempre la miró con desprecio, mientras los gemelos solo la ignoraron, fue entonces que dos figuras más se presentaron a la residencia. Sasha no los conocía, en sus dos años como la señora nunca conoció a toda la familia viva de Hades, y honestamente jamás se atrevió a preguntar.

Eran dos hombres jovenes, en la veintena de su vida, altos con ojos azules y cabello añil, pese a ser casi identicos, uno tenía una tez más acanelada y expresión relajada, el otro no disimuló su incomodidad.

—Bien... Con todos aquí presentes, daré lectura a la última voluntad de mi señor.

« _En pleno uso de mis facultades y consciente de mi reciente matrimonio con mi dulce Saha, hago saber mis últimos deseos para lo que es el legado de mi familia, una larga linea de Barones, Condes y Duques._ _Como lo ordena su real majestad el rey Jorge V, el titulo de nuestra familia pasará a mi hijo mayor Tanathos, así como el castillo simbolo de nuestra familia, como lo fue de mi padre, y el padre de mi padre_.

 _Para_ _Hypnos, dejo el castillo y los titulos de mi madre en Irlanda. Finalmente a Pandora, heredo las joyas de su señora madre, asi como una una sustantiva cantidad de dinero para sus hijos y ella._

Así _despido a mis hijos._ _Pero no me olvido de mis bastardos, Aspros y Deuteros, fui un hombre de palabra y como tal cumplire con el último deseo de su madre._

 _Heredare a ellos la casa en el condado de Downton, con los criados que me sirvieron y las ganancias que esto genera, es poco más de lo que pude hacer por ellos._

Finalmente _hago saber lo que sucedera con mi esposa, Lady Sasha._

En _estos tiempos dificiles, no puedo dejarla sola, y es por eso que a ella le dejare un fondo monetario, agradecido por su compañia y su servicial manera que siempre tuvo para mí, así como las joyas que le regalé durante nuestro matrimonio._

 _Aun_ _es joven y hermosa, cualquier deshonroso con garras de avaricia querrá aprovecharse de su posición._

 _Es por eso que mi viuda, sólo podra hacer uso de su herencia con una sola condición_ : Debe _mudarse al condado de Downton para vivir bajo el techo de mi hijo Aspros, y guardarme luto durante el periodo de tres meses a partir de leido mi testamento, y al finalizar deberá casarse con él._ »

El resto del testamento fue ignorado, Sasha se sintió helada, un temblor en sus manos fue notorio y las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Salió de un matrimonio para inmediatamente entrar a otro...

Se encontraba a la salida de la que una vez, fue su jaula, sólo llevaba su ropa, joyas y un gramofono que pertenecio a su padre, el cochero montaba todo al carro para llevarla a su nuevo destino.

—Mi padre eligio bien, un bastardo para una viuda... —se burló Pandora.

Sasha se mantuvo endeble y digna, aun que por dentro gritase y maldijera a su suerte.

—Mi señora, —habló el cochero—, el señor Aspros la espera para poder comenzar el viaje...

Sasha asintió y pasó de largo a Pandora. Al menos ya no tendría que soportarla, asi tampoco a los gemelos que parecían satisfechos al verla irse de lo que era por derecho suyo.

Ella no podia negarse al matrimonio, estaba sola en el mundo, y afuera era una lucha constante por la supervivencia, no duraria ni un solo día, una dama como ella incapaz de trabajar en el campo, u otra actividad mundana, ya no era la dama soñadora que pensaba en un resplandeciente principe blanco que la rescatara, ni en niños de rizos rubios, sólo quería sobrevivir.

Durante el viaje, observo detenidamente a su futuro esposo. Aspros era más alto que los gemelos, tenía facciones duras, pero bajo esa capa de estoicismo se veía guapo, aun era joven, en plena flor de la vida, Sasha por lo menos agradeció eso, toleraría más un cuerpo bien proporcionado y un aroma duro, que las carnes flacidas y el olor a medicina de un viejo, con Aspros podía fantasear con Kardia... Se parecían bajo cierta luz.

Aspros por su parte aun guardaba la furia. Ese maldito octogenario decrepito, aún despues de muerto le estropeaba la vida, no fue suficiente con enfarizar su estatus de bastardo, ahora le enjaretaba una esposa que no quería, peor aun su madrastra/viuda... Ciertamente la mujer era bonita, se sorprendió al saber que el cerdo de Hades había desflorado a una quinceañera, tan desesperados debieron estar los _Gareth_ para vender a su hija a un anciano, pero así era la vida entre los aristocratas, vendían a sus hijas, sus almas y su dignidad por un buen nombre.

Pero tampoco pudo negarse al matrimonio con ella por una simple razón: _Cris_ necesitaba el tratamiento y las atenciones medicas, y no casarse con la viuda de Hades, significaba ser despojados de la mansión y todas sus tierras. No se daría el lujo del orgullo, se tragaria el ego y tomaría a la chiquilla.

 _Woburn Abbey_ era una cosa impresionante... Sasha no esperaba ver tal cosa como herencia de dos hijos no legitimos, supuso que el personal contaba de entre cincuenta y setenta criados para manter perfectamente ordenada dicha creación. Y casi dió en el blanco, sesenta y cuatro eran los hombres y mujeres que esperaban a las puertas de la casa para dar la bienvenida.

—Llegamos... —fue la primera palabra que salió de Aspros en todo el viaje de tres días, Sasha por fin pudo sentirse más humana.

La ayudó a salir del carro... Caminaron para saludar a la servidumbre, y notó la tensión en Aspros cuando tuvo que hablar.

—Les presento a Lady Sasha... Es la viuda de mi padre, y pronto... Pronto la señora de ésta casa, mi _futura esposa_.

Sus piernas temblaron cuando Aspros mencionó la parte de ser esposos. Todos le dieron la bienvenida, y tres chicas se acercaron ante una seña de Aspros.

—Calvera, Alayne y Lysa se encargarán de ti...

Sasha las saludó con timidez y las jovenes asintieron a la orden de su patrón. Aspros ordenó que una cena fuera preparada esa noche, para darle la bienvenida, y luego desapareció, en palabras de Deuteros, su gemelo era un fanático del trabajo y el orden.

Decidió tomar una siesta, y para eso las criadas la siguieron... Dos de ellas desempacaron su ropa mientras la otra le ayudaba con el vestido y los zapatos, deseaba tomar una siesta antes de la cena.

Descubrió para su agrado, que las jovenes eran muy agradables, sobre todo la dulce Alayne, una timida pelirroja con bonitos ojos azules, era servicial, cordial y evocaba confianza, por otra parte, Calvera, una morena de curvas proporcionadas y ojos avellana parecía ser la mas extrovertida, finalmente Lysa otra pelirroja era callada y modesta.

—Por favor despiertenme una hora antes para asearme y vestirme...

Alayne tomaría esa tarea.

Se observó en el espejo, llevaba su vestido de noche favorito, uno azúl y crema con un elegante brocado en el escote, Alayne la ayudó con el peinado, elogiando su bonito cabello lila, lo que la hizo sonrojar, no recordaba el último halago que le hicieron, o quizá sí, pero no era agradable recordarlo.

—Debo llamarte todas las mañanas para que te encargues de esto, —bromeó Sasha.

Alayne emocionada dijo que si, que ella se encargaría todas las mañanas y noches para cepillar su cabello.

Bajó las escaleras y Alayne la condujo hasta el comedor donde Deuteros y Aspros esperaban, el mayor alzó la vista cuando escuchó el sonido de los tacones, y se quedó casi pasmado con la visión de la jovencita.

Una de las clausulas de Hades fuera de su testamento, fue que su esposa no estaba obligada a llevar el riguroso negro en la ropa, podía seguir vistiendo juvenil como debía ser para alguien de su edad, cosa que Sasha agradecía intensamente, pero que Aspros maldijo cuando noto por primera vez lo joven y bonita que era.

—Lamento la tardanza...

—No se preocupe mi señora, —intervino Deuteros—, si fue para arreglarse como todas las damas, me temo que la espera valió la pena... Luces hermosa.

Sasha se sonrojo, aun que bajo la tenue luz ambar de las lamparas nl se notó.

Increiblemente la cena avanzó de forma amena, Deuteros hacía chistes sobre la infancia, mencionando algunas cosas vergonzosas de su hermano, que respondía con gruñidos o a veces le callaba, pero mayormente Deuteros lo contrariaba y seguia con las jocosidades.

Cuando Sasha reía, Aspros entendió un poco el por qué Hades se casó con ella... Era evidente que la niña inyectaba juventud a cualquier cosa.

El mayordomo interrumpió la cena justo antes del postre, y le susurró a Aspros algo inaudible para los otros, el gemelo mayor frunció el ceño.

—Mi señora, hermano, por favor disculpenme, pero debo retirarme...

Deuteros negó discretamente mientras Sasha no comprendió muy bien la situación. Aspros se excuso una vez más y se retiró a paso raudo del comedor.

Esa noche Sasha durmió un sueño corrido por primera vez desde que se había casado... Era extraño pero reconfortante no sentir el aroma a hierbas y medicamentos, ni escuchar ronquidos ajenos, esa noche Sasha pensó que podía ser un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
